


Rainy Daze

by AXEe



Category: Frankie Drake Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Rain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Caught a trailer for the new season on PBS.   Got inspired.   Enjoy :=)
Relationships: Frankie Drake/Mary Shaw
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Rainy Daze

**Author's Note:**

> Caught a trailer for the new season on PBS. Got inspired. Enjoy :=)

******

Mary watched as the rain ran down the windowpane, the rivulets almost completely obscuring the—admittedly-limited—view of the city she had from the window, making her scowl, she had never liked rainy days, they were so gray and dreary. Shivering slightly, she tugged the throw tighter around her shoulders, a brief, distant flash of lightning making her blink, startling as a pair of hands gently rested on her shoulders.

“Here,” Frankie said softly, draping a blanket around her, Mary quickly snuggling deeper into the warmer covering “better?” Frankie asked.

“Yes,” Mary nodded. She peered out the window, wincing as another, closer, flash of lightning lit up the sky “sorry you’re stuck here” she apologized as she blinked, looking up to find Frankie was still standing behind her.

“It’s fine,” Frankie dismissed “slow day, anyway,” she shrugged “the office will keep for now,” she gave Mary’s arm a light tug “come away from the window, you’ll catch your death” she declared, tugging Mary away from the window.

Mary’s apartment was small, tiny really, nothing more than room for a bed, a table that doubled as a desk, and a wardrobe where her uniform was now safely tucked away (after being carefully pressed and ironed of course). The small room prevented Mary from having any space to entertain guests, not that she had many guests to entertain, usually meeting Frankie and the gals at Drake Detectives to compare notes, celebrate another case solved, or commiserate those few that they couldn’t solve.

Shivering, Mary pulled away from Frankie and made her way to the radiator, giving the steaming, hissing, and clattering contraption a wary look before adjusting the knob, nodding in satisfaction as the air warmed slightly. Stepping back, she settled down on the bed, Frankie sitting opposite her.

There was a sudden flash of lightning—much closer than before—and then a _boom_ of thunder, followed shortly by a fizzling crackle and then the lights went out.

“Great,” Frankie sighed “well, that figures” she muttered.

“How so?” Mary asked.

“Hmm?” Frankie looked over at her, startled “oh, nothing, nothing” she dismissed, waving a hand before wrapping her arms around herself, shivering.

“Here” Mary scooted over, coming to sit behind Frankie, wrapping the blanket she was still draped in around them both, letting out a soft sigh of contentment as she snuggled up to Frankie, resting her chin against the redhead’s shoulder, close enough to feel Frankie’s pulse, the smoothness of her skin.

Close enough to kiss, she realized.

Feeling bold, Mary shifted, coming around to Frankie’s side, reaching out with a trembling hand to oh so gently cup Frankie’s chin, her thumb grazing across Frankie’s lower lip.

Frankie went slightly cross-eyed as she watched Mary’s thumb move before her eyes flickered up to Mary’s, a smirk now playing at her lips.

“Never thought you’d be the bold one here” she mused.

“Me neither,” Mary admitted. She bit her lip “can I…?” she began “I mean, that is…could I…I mean, would I be wrong in presuming…?” she trialed off in a flustered stammer.

Frankie smiled, reaching out to cup Mary’s chin, her thumb now grazing across Mary’s lower lip. Feeling bold once more, Mary slowly leaned in, her lips brushing across Frankie’s, smiling as she felt Frankie’s hand move up across her cheek and to the back of her head, fingers lightly tangling in her hair as her other arm curled around Mary’s waist, pulling her close.

Pulling away for air, they both grinned stupidly at each other.

“We could also just say that we had to huddle together for warmth” Frankie offered.

Mary emphatically shook her head.

“No,” she stated “no, I…I want this,” she began “I want…I want _you_ ”

Frankie grinned.

“Good answer” she chuckled. Pulling Mary close again, she gently pulled them both down onto the creaky bed with its lumpy mattress (which the redhead swiftly punched into submission), drawing the blanket around them both, Mary tucking her head into the crook of Frankie’s neck, smiling bashfully as Frankie pressed a light, almost-chaste kiss to the top of her head.

Mary was rapidly reconsidering her opinion of rainy days. Yes, she thought, rainy days were fast becoming her favorite kind of days…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
